LA LEYENDA DEL HADO Y LA MAGA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: (Fic basado en la canción "LA LEYENDA DEL HADA Y EL MAGO" de "RATA BLANCA" aviso: "ZaTr") Una solitaria Maga que encuentra la dicha en la más dulce mirada de un Hado, pero el mal que siempre existio intentara separarlos, ¿Lograra realizarlo?.


_Hola lindos ^^ les traigo esta locura mia, la cual estaba lista ase una semana u.u pero mi pais estuvo de fiesta y los siberes estaban cerrados. Bueno este fic esta basado en la cacion "LA LEYENDA DEL HADA Y EL MAGO" es de "RATA BLANCA" esa letra estan hermosa que siempre que la escucho me hace llorar._

_Asi que no pude evitar escribir este fic solo que con un peque cambio XD como es ZaTr y Tak como Hada no me cuadraba, puse a Zim de Hado y a Tak de Maga jajaja espero lo disfruten solo aviso que esta cursi_

_Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pretenece a LagrimasSolitarias._

_**Nota: **__Fic dedicado a mi Talentoso escritor favorito y Lobo espacial "OBSERVADOR DAAM" espero sea de tu agrado ^w^_

* * *

**"LA LEYENDA DEL HADO Y LA MAGA"**

Cuenta _la historia de un Mago que un día en su bosque encantado lloró. Por que apesar de su magia no había encontrado el__** Amor.**_

En un Castillo oscuro se encontraba la más poderosa Maga de ese universo. Su belleza era única con piel verde y delicada, con delicadas antenas risadas, una figura de envidia de doncella real, además de unos hermosos ojos morados con un bello bríllo. Pero lo que mas sobresalía de ella eran sus infinitos poderes capases de logra todo, pensaba ella.

Era tan poderosa que todos le temían nadie se atrevía a ir a su bosque encantado, por lo tanto sufría de la mas amarga soledad.

_La luna, su única amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su larga soledad._

Estaba en su habitación que era la del ultimo piso, usando su atuendo de siempre una larga toga del mismo color de sus ojos, los cuales comenzaban a llorar viendo la luna como todas las noches. Hoy se encontraba llena.

-Oh Luna estrella que me recuerda mi poderoso planeta Irk. De que me sirven mis poderes, este castillo, y el bosque encantado si no tengo con quien compartirlo.

Las lágrimas caían una tras otra de sus bellos ojos. Su rostro era iluminado con la luz de la luna que parecia escucharla.

-Pensé que seria feliz siendo dueña de este bosque encantado, siendo temida por todos los habitantes de este universo donde vine aparar. Pero no soy feliz, cada día que pasa la soledad me abraza.

_El que el sabia muy bien que en su existir nunca debería salir de su destino._

Tak bajo la mirada derramando más lágrimas en la soledad, sin notar que un par de ojos rubís la observaban desde lejos hipnotizados por tal belleza bañada por la luna.

-Quizás estoy predestinada a la soledad, ah vivir con esta frutación en el alma.

Levanto la mirada viendo fijamente la luna que parecia darle una luz de consuelo.

_Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo._

El par de ojos rubís la siguieron contemplando, hasta que la Maga se retiro de la ventana y se fue a descansar cansada de derramar tantas lagrimas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la Maga paseaba por su bosque encantado. Lo hizo todo el día hasta que callo la tarde, cierto que el bosque era hermoso pero ya lo conocía de memoria. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol frente a una laguna. Serró sus ojos sabia que alguien la seguía, quizás algún valiente se atrevería a retarla. Pero siguió con sus ojos cerrados descansando, fuera quien fuera quien la retara jamás podrían ganarle.

Un pequeño "HADO" Irken ojos rojos rubís, piel verde, un atuendo pegado uniforme de hadas, camisa roja, mallas negras y zapatillas del mismo color, con guantes y dos bellas alas tranparentes en su espalda. Se acercó a la Maga con mirada curiosa.

_Fue en una tarde que el Mago paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó con la mas dulce mirada que en toda su vida jamás conoció._

-¿Tú eres la Maga poderosa del bosque encantado?.

Tak lo ignoro su voz le pareció fastidiosa. Seguía con sus ojos serrados.

\- ¡OYE ZIM TE ESTA HABLANDO! Arrgh todos esos Hados de la escuela de Hadas de la princesa Bitters le mintieron a Zim más ese cabezón. Dijeron que había una Maga escalofriante y horrenda en este cochino bosque encantado y que por eso teníamos prohibido venir.

Tak seguía con los ojos cerrados, aparecer ese no era un digno rival que quería retarla, solo era un molesto curioso.

-¡TE ORDENO ABRI LOS OJOS SUCIA MAGA!, ¡DEJA DE IGNORAR A ZIM! Zim es mejor que tu. Tu no eres nada de lo que dicen. Te ves tan inútil sentada ahí, mas llorando sin parar como a noche que Zim te vio en la ventana de ese mugriento castillo negro. Tampoco eres horrible, mas bien eres...

No pudo terminar de hablar, por que TAK se había arrojado con cólera sobre el, asiéndolo caer bruscamente a el suelo.

\- ¡POR QUE ME ESPIABAS TARADO HADO! Y que ibas a decir que soy...

Se quedo ida cruzando su altanera mirada con la mas dulce mirada con aire de grandeza que pudo habré visto.

Zim la vio sonrojado por la situación esa Maga tenia todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Debería sentirse ofendido, ¿Que se creía esa sucia Maga arrojándose sobre el sorprendente y superior cuerpo de Zim? Pero en cambio estaba sonrojado luchando por terminar la oración, hipnotizado por esos bellos ojos morados que conectaban su mirada con la suya.

-Q… que... no eres horrible... eres... eres... h... hermosa...

Se sonrojo mas perdiéndose en su mirada altanera. Tak no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír. Era como si una luz comenzaba a brillar en su oscura vida de soledad.

_Desde ese mismo momento el Hada y el Mago quisieron estar solos los dos en el bosque amándose siempre y en todo lugar._

Desde ese mismo momento siempre estaban juntos tomados de la mano oh abrazados en cada lugar de su bosque encantado. Tak le mostraba sus poderes a su pequeño Hado unos centímetros mas bajo que ella. Zim le contaba relatos de sus grandezas en la escuela de hadas de la princesa Bitters. Claro que aumentaba todas cien veces a su manera. Tak sabia que mentía, su Hado era un idiota pero era su idiota "Suyo" debía reclamarlo como tal.

-Después eran cien no cienmil contra Zim, claro que mi sorprendente supioridad e inteligencia los venció. ¡SOY TAN SOMPREDENTE!.

Tak no escucho ni una palabra, solo miraba los labios de su Hado moverse lento como retándola a probarlos. Lo tomo de la camisa cerca del cuello con ambas manos jalándolo bruscamente a ella, unió sus dominantes labios con los de su hado, robándole su primer beso. Zim abrió los ojos como platos pero no tardo en serrarlos para disfrutarlo correspondiéndolo de igual manera, dejándose llevar por el dominio de los dominantes labios de su Maga, la cual rompió el beso para empujar con rudeza a su hado a el suelo y arrojarse sobre el, para amarlo por completo.

-...¿Tak que ases? ...¿Tak que vas hacer con esas garras? ... ¡NO TAK, ESTE ES EL UNICO UNIFORME QUE ZIM TIENE, NO LO DESGARRES! ... ¡NOOOOOOOO!.

Tak no lo escucho. El era su Hado, su amado, su luz de vida en la soledad. Solo quería amarlo por completo en medio de su bosque encantado, en una entrega total de dos almas hechas en una sola, entre besos, mordidas y rasguños, con la callada luna de testigo que los bañaba con su luz bendiciendo su unión.

_Y el mal que siempre existió, no soportó ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres._

A los lejos un par de ojos ambar los observaba con recelo. Un Hado piel blanca, ojos miel con anteojos, cabellos negros con una peculiar forma de guadaña, atuendo pegado con mallas negras, zapatillas del mismo color, camisa azul, y dos alas trasparentes en su espalda. Pero lo que mas sobresalía era su enorme y gigantesca cabeza de tamaño de pista extremadamente grande. Los miraba apretando sus puños y hablando solo como siempre.

-Por Saturno, no se supone que las cosas salieran así. Rete a ese fastidioso Hado Zim a venir a el bosque encantado por que se supone que la malvada Maga lo eliminaría. Pero ¡Por Marte! Eso que están asiendo es todo lo contrario a eliminar.

Apretó más sus puños.

-No soporto que ese Hado Zim sea tan feliz. Por su culpa los otros Hados se burlan de mi cabeza, desde que dijo frente a todo el salón que estoy cabezón, ¡NO ESTOY CABEZON! Por Júpiter, por que nadie me cree que ese Hado quiere conquistar nuestro universo. Bien si la Maga no lo elimina lo are yo ¡POR EL BIEN DEL UNIVERSO!.

_Y con su odio ataco, hasta que el Hada cayó en ese sueño fatal de no sentir._

Durante días la Maga y el Hado pasaron amándose en cada rincón del bosque, que parecia tener mas color, como si todo el bosque usara sus mejores vestimentas para recibirlos. Miraban la luna juntos y no lograban separarse ni un segundo.

Pero por desgracia Zim se alejo en un descuido de su señora. Había visto las mas bellas flores en una zona boscosa, quería dárselas a su amada.

-Al fin tengo esas cochinas flores. Costo mucho conseguirlas pero no existe ningún reto para el sorprendente Hado Zim, ¡Y YO SOY ZIM!.

Levanto sus brazos diciendo lo ultimo levantando las flores como un trofeo.

-¡Hey! Zim.

El mencionado voltio a ver y vio a su némesis a unos pasos de el, era su Archí-Enemigo de la escuela de Hadas de la princesa Bitters, el cual tenia las manos en su espalda escondiendo algo.

-Larva-Dib arrgh, ¿Que se supone que ases aquí? Tu cabeza ocupa demasiado espacio en el bosque de la Maga de Zim.

\- ¡QUE NO ESTOY CABEZÓN! Y a menos yo no me miro miserable.

-¡QUE INSINUAS MONOGUSANO!.

-Zim solo mírate. Tu uniforme de Hado se mira como si una bestia te lo desgarro y tu lo mal cosiste, estas todo lleno de mordidas como si una "Rata blanca" te mordió sin parar.

\- ¡MIENTES! Y que te importa Dib cosa, son muestras de afecto de la Maga de Zim. No has respondido la pregunta de Zim, ¿Que ases aquí?.

-Yo... ah.. la princesa Hada Bitters me mando averiguar por que faltas tanto a clases... si eso.

Seguía escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda. Zim dejo de verlo para ver las bellas flores del mismo color que la toga y los ojos de su Maga, le había costado mucho tomarlas de una zona boscosa.

-Zim ya no tiene que ir a la escuela de Hadas. Zim se casara con la Maga y con sus poderes y mi grandeza, ¡DOMINAREMOS JUNTOS ESTE UNIVERSO JAJAJAJA!.

Se rio de forma malvada apretando las flores cerrando sus ojos. No noto que su némesis se acercó bruscamente a el.

-¡NO SI PUEDO EVITARLO!.

En un movimiento rápido levanto lo que estaba escondiendo detrás de su espalda. Eran unas "Esposas del sueño" un malvado conjuro que ponía a dormir eternamente a el Hada que las tuviera puestas.

Zim abrió sus ojos como platos horrorizado al ver ese peligroso artefacto. Quiso escapar pero el Hado Dib se las puso en sus muñecas en un segundo. El Hado callo en el pasto inconsciente tirando las flores moradas a su alrededor, cayendo en el mas cruel sueño del que jamás podría despertar.

-¿Lo logre?... Si lo hice, ¡POR SATURNO GANE! ,¡LOGRE SALVAR EL UNIVERSO!.

No había terminado de celebra cuando una sombra negra tipo serpiente lo envolvía.

-Q...que esta... pasando...

La voz siniestra de la princesa Hada Bitters le respondió.

-Hado Dib sacaste un malvado artefacto mágico de la escuela "Sin permiso" ahora te espera un destino peor que la ruina.

-Pero... yo... ¡NO POR FAVOR ESPERE PUEDO EXPLICARLO!, ¡NOOOOOOOOO!.

La sombra oscura tipo serpiente desapareció llevándose a el Hado Dib.

* * *

A las horas la Maga llego donde el Hado, corrió preocupada donde el, llevaba horas buscándolo en todo el bosque.

-¡ZIM!.

Grito al verlo inconsciente en el pasto, rodeado de las flores moradas. Tak se puso de rodillas abrazándolo.

-¿Zim, que te paso?... ¡ZIM, DESPIERTA!, ¡ZIM, QUE DESPIERTES!.

Lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió violentamente, como no funcionaba comenzó a bofetearlo. La Irken comenzaba a llorar pero su llanto aumento al ver las muñecas de su Hado que tenían esas malditas esposas del sueño. Sabía muy bien que ese malvado artefacto era un conjuro que asia caer en sueño eterno al Hada que las tuviera puestas.

-¡ZIM, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

Lo abrazo mas a ella llorando amargamente, sintiendo como su soledad volvía quedando sola de nuevo en la vida. La luna comenzaba a salir, siendo la única testigo de esa triste escena.

_En su castillo pasaba las noches el Mago buscando el poder que devolviera a su Hada, su Amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer._

Cargo en sus brazos a su Hado y se lo llevo a su oscuro castillo, lo coloco con cuidado en la cama de su cuarto. Intento quitarle con sus poderes las esposas pero era en vano. Uso todos sus poderes y conjuros, busco en todos sus libros de magia alguna forma de romper ese conjuro pero nada funcionaba.

Le lloro desesperada a la luna.

-¡POR QUE LUNA!, ¡POR QUE AHORA QUE ENPESABA HACER FELIZ PASO ESTO!, ¡LUNA QUE HAGO PARA RECUPERAR A MI HADO!, ¡QUE HAGOOOOO!.

Grito llorando cayendo de rodillas abrazándose sola. La luna la miraba y comenzaba a perder bríllo viendo como el tiempo pasaba y la solución no llegaba.

_Y no paro desde entonces buscando la forma de recuperar a la mujer que aquel día, en medio del bosque por fin pudo Amar._

Los meses pasaron y la Maga más se desesperaba, probando todo tipo de conjuros y contra-conjuros. Había amenazado a todas las Hadas para que le enseñaran contra-conjuros de esas esposas del sueño y nada funcionaba. Lucho con todo tipo de seres mágicos para obtener más poder y liberar a su Hado del conjuro, le ganaba a sus contrincantes pero la lucha con esas esposas no parecia ceder.

Tak se acercó a la cama donde estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de su Hado, lloro tomando su mano.

-Zim te extraño... extraño tus ojos... tu idiotez... tus gritos... extraño a mi Hado.

Se seco las lágrimas, y beso su mano enguantada.

-Te prometo que te liberare de ese conjuro, te lo prometo por la luna que es mi única testigo-

_Y hoy sabe que es el Amor, y que tendrá fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro._

Los días, semanas, meses pasaron, y la Maga seguía luchando con la frente en alto. Buscando más poder, conjuros, pocimas, consultando a grandes sabios en busca de una solución a su tormento. Pero cada vez la noche se volvía mas oscura, la luna mas apagada, el bosque mas gris sin color. Todo parecia morir como la esperanza.

-Zim ya han pasado dos años y... ¡NO LOGRO LIBERARTE DEL MALDITO CONJURO!.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama observando a su Hado apunto de volver a llorar. No noto que la luna que estaba llena se volvía roja sangre, asiendo entra una luz roja por la ventana iluminándolos.

-Pero no me rendiré mi Hado.

_Sabe que un día vera su dulce Hada llegar._

Tak noto el estado de la luna y recordo que habría un eclipse. Sus bellos ojos brillaron con esperanzas al recordar que los eclipses le dan fuerzas a los contra-conjuros.

Comenzó a mezclar pócimas, desordenado todo el castillo buscando en todos sus libros los conjuros que ocupo antes. Los uso uno tras otro pasando el tiempo, casi acabando la noche. Tak usos todos sus poderes de Maga comenzaba a desesperarse, el eclipse acababa y nada funcionaba.

-¡POR FAVOR LUNA DEVUELVEME LA DULCE MIRADA DE MI HADO!.

Grito arrojando el último y poderoso conjuro, cayendo de rodillas llorando pensando que de nuevo todo había sido en vano.

Sintió la mayor felicidad de su vida al oí las "Esposas del sueño" caer y la voz fastidiosa de su Hado quejarse.

-Estúpido Hado Dib. Zim espera que te pudras.

La ojos morados se paro impactada sin podérselo creer, luchando por decir esas tres letras que eran su todo.

-Z... Zim.

El ojos rubis se paro de la cama mirando fijamente los bellos ojos de su amada llorosos. Recordó que sufrió un malvado conjuro y que solo oía la voz de su Maga diciendo que lo salvaría entre llantos.

-T... Tak, lograste salvar a Zim.

La Irken corrió donde el abrazándolo con fuerzas intentando convencerse que no era un sueño, que al fin tenia a su dulce e idiota Hado con ella de nuevo. Zim correspondió el abrazo levantando un poco a su Maga y saliendo por la ventana del cuarto.

-¿Tarado, que ases? Nos caeremos.

-No olvides que Zim tiene sus sorprendentes alas.

Tak se abrazo mas a el intentando no caerse. Zim la abrazaba volando, estaba tan agradecido con su Maga y ahora más enamorado. La luna estaba frente a ellos volviendo a su color y bríllo normal, y todo el bosque tomaba su color vivo.

-Gracias Maga, Zim te ama.

Tak lo vio a los ojos conectando sus miradas.

-Y tu Maga te ama, mi Tarado Hado.

Se sonrieron acercando sus rostros.

-Y aun dominaremos el universo junto ,Maga?.

Pregunto el Irken.

-Solo contigo lo aria Hado.

Respondio su amada antes de unir sus labios en un beso añorado, sabiendo que ahora nada podría separarlos.

_Y para siempre con Él se quedara_

**(FIN)**

* * *

Hay que cursi ^^ les recomiendo la cancion es hermosa. bueno creo que di mucho bla bla bla a el inicio, asi que solo les dire gracias por leer esta locura y espero sus comentarios.

Nos vemos/leemos lindos.


End file.
